Snowleaf
\\ CLICK TO OPEN There will be adult themes and censored words! You have been warned! Snowleaf This character belongs to Timber. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine with edits by Timber. A P P E A R A N C E :Snowleaf is a beautiful she-cat, with long, silky fur and large green eyes. Her fur is a bright white. On her left leg she has a scar from when she was bitten by a snake as an apprentice. P E R S O N A L I T Y *Bad at writing personalities so bullet points :V *Has a prejudice against genders, prefers she-cats more than toms *Thinks respect is extremely important *Once thought about being a permaqueen. This kind of stuck with her so she scolds misbehaving cats and apprentices. *Does not take discipline lightly *Feels like she’s doing the right thing H I S T O R Y :Snowleaf was born to Appleshine and Poppypool of SkyClan along with Iriskit, Mistlekit, and Ripplekit as Snowkit. As a kit, Snowkit was interested in the medicine cat’s, Sleetberry’s, job. She began to go to the medicine den and learn about plants. Sleetberry soon asked Snowkit if she wanted to be his apprentice, and Snowkit said yes. :Iriskit and Mistlekit soon caught on and began teasing their sister. Snowkit began to heavily dislike her brothers, and she tried to avoid them at all times. :Snowkit soon became an apprentice and was apprenticed to Sleetberry. Snowpaw worked hard, but she wasn’t successful and was given to a warrior mentor, Silversky. Silversky taught Snowpaw the value of respect and loyalty fairly quickly, and Snowpaw caught onto some of her mentor’s beliefs. :Batpaw, a fellow apprentice, soon began to moon over Snowpaw. However, Snowpaw showed no sign of affection, making Batpaw more desperate. :Right before her warrior ceremony, Snowpaw was bitten by an adder on patrol. She spent three moons in the medicine den before receiving her warrior name. :Almost right after her naming ceremony, Swiftpaw was assigned as Snowleaf’s apprentice. Snowleaf trained him...okay, not perfect and then Swiftpaw earned the name Swiftfrost. :Soon after receiving her warrior name, Batpaw, now Batclaw asked Snowleaf to be his mate. Snowleaf denied him for the 1,000th time, and this time Batclaw was very upset. So, the only sensible thing to do was for Batclaw to r**e Snowleaf the next day, therefore impregnating her. This resulted in her gender prejudice. :Snowleaf, being a sensible person, reported Batclaw to the leader, Nettlestar. But, because Nettlestar and Batclaw were siblings, Nettlestar dismissed Snowleaf and thus she moved to the nursery. :Soon, Snowleaf gave birth to Snakekit and Frostkit. But, almost right after birth, Snowleaf returned to her warrior duties and became a highly respected queen and warrior. :Frostkit and Snakekit became apprentices and Snowleaf fully returned to warrior duties. Then, a group of foxes attacked a patrol and almost every warrior was fighting against them. Among the cats that died were Batclaw, Irispool, and the deputy, Cinderstorm. :Snowleaf was chosen as the next deputy and she is still living her life as a respected warrior. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Characters must be yeeted in here. M I S T L E H E A R T :Snowleaf isn’t a big fan of her brother, but is grateful he didn’t tease her as much as Irispool. I R I S P O O L :Snowleaf hates him. R I P P L E H E A R T :Snowleaf loves her sister and is grateful she didn’t tease her. B A T C L A W :Snowleaf hates him and is glad to see him die. S N A K E P A W :Snowleaf loves her daughter. F R O S T P A W :She luvs her too S W I F T F R O S T :Snowleaf likes her apprentice but still has to correct him. S L E E T B E R R Y :Snowleaf has a really positive relationship with her former mentor. T R I V I A *This is the one article Timber didn’t procrastinate on. G A L L E R Y A358C204-A693-42CE-AE97-6156F432A2AF.png|Cartoonize my Pet version 39D7316D-357C-4080-9364-07B93371E447.png|Snowleaf by Moonwing9 Snowdrifts.jpg|Snowleaf by the endlessly talented Epi Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Deputies Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+